Navidad en una sonrisa
by Deiv
Summary: One-Shot "Allí de pie estaba ella. Perfecta, sonriente y brillante. Reflejada en unas aguas que danzaban suavemente, enmarcada en unos árboles que les habían visto en innumerables veces...."


Este fue mi regalo de Navidad para la gente de La Pareja del Fénix. Espero que también lo sea, con un poco de restraso, para todos los HHr. Porque una sonrisa es el mejor regalo que se puede dar**.  
**

**NAVIDAD EN UNA SONRISA**

La nieve caía dulcemente del cielo. Con gracia infinita los copos, puros como la más sincera de las sonrisas, bailaban extrañas danzas antes de llegar a una tierra que los esperaba, anhelante, después de tres estaciones sin saber nada de ellos.

Contemplar aquel encuentro mágico a veces era imposible. La nieve también podía caer con una fuerza devastadora, podía caer completamente descontrolada. Era como si estar tanto tiempo lejos de su querida tierra doliera en lo más profundo del alma de la nieve, y anhelara tanto el reencuentro que iniciaba, allá en los altos cielos, una desbocada carrera hacía su vieja amiga.

Harry, cogiendo al vuelo, con su mano desnuda y como si de una snitch se tratara, una pequeña y suave estrella de la nieve pensó que empezaba a hacer un día de esos. El copo de nieve se fundió entre sus dedos mientras contemplaba las aguas del gran lago.

El día se había levantado despejado. El cielo azul dominaba todos los terrenos mostrando su tono más eléctrico, mientras un manto de nieve acabada de llegar del alto azul dormitaba encima de una tierra que no se vería en mucho tiempo. Era un día perfecto para salir y disfrutar del paisaje que le rodeaba. Mentía. Sería un día perfecto si estuviera ella.

La nieve recién caída dejaba escapar suaves crujidos en cada paso que daba Harry. Sus huellas podían llevar a cualquiera que las siguiera a los rincones más preciados de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Recorrían las laderas que semanas antes habían sido un mar verde y que ahora mostraban un frío encanto con su lisa y blanca inmensidad. Acariciaban los límites de un bosque dormido con sus viejos árboles desnudos que enfrentaban con estoica resignación un duro invierno acabado de llegar, mientras en su interior unas increíbles criaturas aprovechaban los pocos rayos cálidos que ofrecía el día.

El rastro de huellas moría al lado de las frías aguas del gran lago. Allí sus verdes ojos habían visto pasar las horas, los sueños y los deseos. El débil sol que le había dado los buenos días ahora se moría estrangulado por los brazos de un cielo amenazante en el extremo opuesto de su nacimiento. Las nubes habían seguido el rastro del sol y habían acabado por cubrirlo todo con su triste manto. Al final la nieve visitaba de nuevo a su anhelada amiga…

Contemplando el pequeño copo que se deshacía entre sus finos dedos decidió que ya era hora de volver al castillo. Se levantó de su lugar de descanso y un guante rojo volvió a cubrir su desnuda mano. Escondió lo mejor que pudo su rostro entre su bufanda preferida y su sonrisa melancólica quedó oculta tras esos delicados hilos de lana. Esa era la bufanda que Hermione había hecho para enseñarle a tejer. Una bufanda para un Griffindor de ojos verdes como ella le había dicho cuando se la regaló. Verde como sus ojos, con un león y un fénix jugando a través de los puntos. Arropado por su calidez empezó a andar a través de la cortina de nieve y viento que se extendía entre él y el castillo.

Antes de cruzar las grandes puertas del viejo castillo se permitió el gusto girarse y sencillamente contemplar unos segundos más. Definitivamente hacía un día de esos en que la nieve estaba totalmente desesperada ¡Qué triste cuadro! La nieve caía de un cielo lloroso con una descomunal fuerza azotada por un gélido viento que soplaba sin descanso.

Entró en el castillo y la festiva decoración le saludo con un estallido de brillos y formas. Harry entendía perfectamente a la nieve. Sentir ese anhelo y ese deseo recorrer tu cuerpo, soñar con el reencuentro… Él también lo sentía, sí.

Con mirada triste se dirigió rumbo al gran comedor a celebrar la víspera de Navidad.

--------------------------------

Andar. Sin rumbo, sin motivo, sin destino… Sólo andar. Era un placer, era una necesidad en esos momentos. Ella y sus pensamientos paseando, como una gota solitaria perdida en la lluvia, en medio de un mar de gente. Pasear por esas calles tan conocidas por sus pies, esas calles que la habían visto crecer. Calles decoradas con exquisito gusto para celebrar la Navidad.

Ahora que la noche se ha hecho más larga,

ahora que las hojas bailan danzas en el rincón,

hoy que el frío lleva tantos recuerdos.

ahora que las calles están de fiesta.

Cada respiración era un recuerdo. Aquel soleado día en que una niña compraba su primer libro. O aquella tarde lluviosa cuando una oscura lechuza dejó en su puerta una mágica carta que le cambió la vida. Cada exhalación era una nube que se perdía en el frío atardecer. Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa tímida cuando una imagen le cruzó la mente. Un pequeño Harry de once años la miraba sorprendido desde un asiento de aquel tren escarlata. Esos ojos verdes tan llenos de curiosidad e inocencia, esa sonrisa sincera y brillante, y ese corazón puro y valiente sí que le habían cambiado la vida. Harry la había cambiado de una manera que él no se podía imaginar. Seguramente ella tampoco.

_Ahora que sobran las palabras,_

_ara que el viento sopla tan fuerte,_

_hoy que no me hace falta verte,_

_ni tan solo hablar, para saber que_

_estas a mi lado._

Su pelo castaño bailaba una acompasada danza con el suave, pero frío, viento. Seguramente este mismo aliento del cielo había acariciado, como ella hacía tantas veces, el pelo azabache y rebelde de su querido amigo. Seguramente estaría dejando una estela de huellas en un mar de nieve como si fuera un solitario barco navegando por un gélido océano. Lo que daría por ser unas huellas más al lado de las de Harry.

_Es Navidad en mi corazón,_

_cuando sonríes feliz al verme,_

_cuando la noche se hace más larga,_

_cuando te abrazas a mi cuerpo._

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba las fiestas en su casa con sus padres. ¡Navidad! Momento de compartir de todo corazón. Tiempo de familia, regalos, sonrisas, alegría y esperanza. Aún podía sentir la ilusión que la llenaba cuando era pequeña, era casi como sentir la magia recorrer sus venas. Ahora todo era diferente. Se le partía el alma al pensar en Harry, en todo lo que se le había negado, en todas las penosas y tristes Navidades que había vivido en su corta vida. No era justo, no. Las Navidades no eran árboles decorados con infinidad de luces, ni cenas copiosas, ni regalos envueltos con brillante papel. Sencillamente la Navidad era una sonrisa regalada que llegaba a lo más hondo de un corazón, era un abrazo lleno de amor y esperanza. Quería ser esa Navidad para Harry.

_Y las luces de colores,_

_me iluminan día y noche,_

_las enciendes con la sonrisa_

_cuando me hablas con el corazón._

Allí estaba él, con sus recién once años, sonriendo ante una nueva vida como si el dolor pasado no existiera. Allí estaba con cinco años más siguiendo un tortuoso camino con más dolor cargado a la espalda y conseguía sacar, al final de todo, una sonrisa. Cualquier otra persona ya se hubiera rendido pero él seguía de pie, seguía allí. Año difícil el que habían pasado, año de llantos y pérdidas, año de seguir sobreviviendo a una injusta vida. Pero su sonrisa había florecido delante de sus ojos como un bello lirio, brillando más que todas las luces que llenaban de ilusión las frías calles de su barrio.

_Es el vacío que dejas cuando te levantas,_

_es el vacío que se hace en casa cuando no hay nadie,_

_son pequeños detalles todo lo que me queda_

_como queda en un jersey un cabello largo._

Sí que estaba contenta de estar en casa, de poder celebrar las Navidades como cuando era pequeña. Sentir las viejas bromas, las omnipresentes anécdotas familiares y ver esos alegres rostros alrededor de una mesa. Pero estaba incompleta, había un vacío andando a su lado. Le faltaban una mirada, unos labios, unos pelos, unas caricias, unas sonrisas, unos silencios, unas manos… Le faltaba un niño de mirada verde.

_Dijiste que nunca más volverías,_

_el tiempo paciente ha ido pasando,_

_quién diría que hoy estarías esperando,_

_que nos encontrásemos juntos a tu lado._

Le dijo que esos pocos días enseguida pasarían, que enseguida volvería a sentir su cálida presencia a su lado. Pero los días pasaban perezosamente y el vacío crecía sin descanso. Y en cada paso que daba, en cada reflejo de las brillantes luces, en cada nota de esa dulce canción que flotaba en el ambiente veía con más claridad que su sitio no estaba allí. Su sitio estaba al lado de unas huellas que se dirigían hacía un viejo castillo.

_Es Navidad en mi corazón,_

_cuando sonríes feliz al verme,_

_cuando la noche se hace más larga,_

_cuando te abrazas a mi cuerpo._

Una lágrima con sabor a miel amarga brotó de sus ojos. Corrió entre alegría y felicidad, entre luces y música, entre gente y niños, entre una Navidad que no era la suya. Sus lágrimas caían suavemente mezclándose con la tímida nieve que había empezado a caer. Estaba desesperada.

_Y las luces de colores,_

_me iluminan día y noche,_

_las enciendes con la sonrisa_

_cuando me hablas con el corazón._

Se había olvidado de lo que más admiraba de Harry. No importaba lo dolorosa que fuese la situación, en su rostro siempre acababa floreciendo una sincera sonrisa.

-------------------------

Era curioso como podía cambiar la apariencia de un sitio según estaba lleno o vacío. Lleno de estudiantes, el Gran Comedor, parecía el lugar con más vida del mundo. Pero ahora, apenas con seis estudiantes, era un triste cuadro recreando la soledad. Ni toda la decoración navideña que los profesores habían conjurado con infinito esmero podía llenar esa terrible realidad. A los ojos de Harry, la decoración aún ayudaba más a sentirse solo.

Se sentó en la única mesa que había en la gran sala. Comían todos juntos, estudiantes y profesores. El primer día de vacaciones decidieron comer así ya que comer solo en una mesa pensada para toda una Casa era bastante deprimente. Saludó a los tres pequeños de Ravenclaw y a las dos niñas de Hufflepuff mientras se sentaba al lado de Hagrid y enfrente de la profesora McGonagall. Era normal que hubiera tan poca gente en el castillo. Todas las familias querían estar juntas en esos tiempos tan oscuros que estaban pasando.

- ¿Agradable el paseo, Harry? - le preguntó Hagrid dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Sí, muy agradable - dirigió su mirada a los grandes ventanales para ver como la nieve seguía cayendo sin cesar.

- Parece que tendremos una noche muy tormentosa - apuntó la profesora McGonagall.

- La nieve está triste profesora… - los pequeños compañeros de Harry le miraron sin entender nada mientras la profesora le dedicó una cálida sonrisa de comprensión.

Harry había permanecido en el castillo por su seguridad. Pocos sitios eran ya seguros para él. Ni la Madriguera, ni mucho menos la casa de Hermione. Claro que podían extremar la seguridad de esos sitios, pero Harry no quería que esas familias reunidas para celebrar las navidades vivieran cada segundo con la incertidumbre de si serían atacados o no. Ron estaba en la Madriguera con toda su familia, y los padres de Hermione le habían rogado que pasara las fiestas en casa. Los entendía perfectamente, esta era una época en que se tenían que aprovechar todos los momentos al máximo. Nunca podías estar seguro de lo que depararía el mañana. Costó convencerles, sobretodo a ella. Tubo que hacer el corazón fuerte y decir que estaría bien, que eran pocos días. Pero mentía…

- ¿Empezamos a comer? - la voz de Dumbledore sacó a Harry de su ensoñación - ¡Feliz Nochebuena!

----------------------------

Su casa se divisaba al final de la calle. Sus dos pisos y su jardín la saludaban desde la lejanía. Seguía corriendo desbocada. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado huyendo de esa sensación que le oprimía el corazón pero su pelo alborotado, sus ojos rojos por el amargo llanto y su respiración entrecortada indicaban que había sido bastante. No sabía que sumida en sus pensamientos se había alejado mucho de su casa.

Abrió la puerta y entró como una exhalación en casa. Su madre la saludó desde la cocina y hacía allí dirigió sus pasos. Nunca pensó que el trayecto de la puerta de entrada hasta la cocina fuera tan corto, porque apenas acababa de entrar y ya estaba abrazada con fuerza a su madre llorando desesperadamente.

Su madre la acogió como toda madre acoge a su pequeño desconsolado. Con aquella calidez que serena el corazón más dolido, con aquella ternura que encauza el espíritu más desesperado, con aquella magia que sana las heridas más profundas… Al pensar en esto un nuevo llanto surgió de su interior acompañado por un doloroso gemido. Harry nunca podría llorar en brazos de su madre porque había caído de la bicicleta, nunca sentiría esos brazos diciéndole que no había monstruos que le atacarían en la noche, nunca sentiría esas manos que curaban cualquier herida…

- ¿Qué te pasa, hija? - le preguntó su madre cuando vio que la respiración de su hija se había hecho más acompasada y ya no parecía un caballo salvaje.

- Le he dejado solo… - habló con un susurro casi inaudible - Lo siento, mamá. Lo siento pero no puedo, no debo, estar aquí…

Su madre contempló esos ojos que le suplicaban desesperados brillando como la miel, esos labios finos que temblaban de emoción, ese pelo castaño totalmente alborotado, esas manos suaves que se aferraban a su cintura con fuerza temiendo caer en un pozo sin fin. Sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Le quieres mucho, verdad?

Rió ante el evidente sonrojo de su pequeña. Su pequeña… Ya no era una niña. ¡Había cambiado tanto! Aquel niño de ojos verdes, aquella leyenda viva para los magos, había alejado los miedos de su hija y ahora sólo brillaba en ella una belleza pura y cristalina. Había sacado a relucir lo mejor de su pequeña… Siempre sería su pequeña.

- Sí, mamá, sí… Como nunca lo imaginé - dibujó una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Pues a qué esperas? - le preguntó su madre.

- ¿Cómo que a qué? - preguntó sorprendida - Ya no puedo hacer nada, ya le he dejado solo…

Su madre le acarició una mejilla secándole las lágrimas derramados por su amigo. ¡Qué triste vida la del aquel niño! Le había visto algunas veces y su aspecto era el de un niño indefenso ante una vida demasiado dura. Hermione le contaba cada año como siempre acababa encontrando un pequeño rayo de esperanza en ese camino negro que le había tocado andar.

- Creo que te olvidas de lo más importante, hija - la miró a los ojos transmitiéndole esperanza - Se puede arreglar, recuerda que la magia llega cuando menos te lo esperas…

---------------------------

Hedwig ululaba orgullosa mientras Harry le acariciaba su blanco plumaje. Ya había enviado todos sus regalos de Navidad, sólo faltaba enviar el de Hermione. Por eso estaba preparando a su lechuza para el viaje a través de la nieve. Tenía que proteger bien los regalos para evitar que se estropearan. Envolvió bien el libro, cuyo título hacía brillar los ojos de su amiga, junto a lo tejido durante tantas noches a escondidas de ella. Sonrió deseando haber acertado con los regalos.

- Lleva a esto a Hermione, Hedwig - le acarició el pico - Confió en ti para que llegue entero, ¿vale?

La blanca lechuza se hinchó de orgullo, ululó durante unos instantes como si le dijera a su amo que llegaría en perfecto estado y en pocos segundos sus alas ya se confundían entre la nieve que bajaba del cielo.

Harry se recostó en la ventana y contempló el cielo. Sus ojos no veían nieve, solamente veían unos ojos marrones que le miraban alegres. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿También estaría preparando sus regalos? Sonrió pensando en la posibilidad de que ella estuviera, como él, mirando la nieve a través de una ventana deseando ser un libre copo de nieve para poder acortar la distancia que le separaba de su anhelada amiga.

---------------------

¿Podía un copo de esos viajar desde su ventana hasta el castillo de Hogwarts? Rió ante su pensamiento. Era imposible pero sería maravilloso ser un copo de nieve y volar libremente hasta donde tus deseos te llevaran. Recostada en la ventana esperaba la llegada de una conocida lechuza. Estaba segura de que llegaría pronto. Su presencia era vital para que el plan de su madre funcionara.

Primero vio un copo de nieve que viajaba en una dirección equivocada, después un gran punto blanco que se dirigía hacía ella y más tarde una preciosa lechuza blanca que se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana esperando a que la amiga de su amo le abriera la ventana.

- ¡Hedwig! Puntual como siempre - cogió la lechuza y la posó encima de la mesa al lado de un poco de agua y comida que había preparado para ella con antelación - Deja que te quite los regalos y descansa un poco que me tendrás que hacer unos favores.

Pensó que Harry se había pasado con el regalo, era bastante grande. Pensando en que mañana, si todo iba bien, no tendría tiempo para los regalos decidió abrirlo ahora. Rompió el sobre y la voz de Harry le llegó a sus pensamientos mientras leía su peculiar letra.

"_¡Feliz Navidad, Hermione!_

_Espero que te gusten los regalos. Puede parecer que un libro es muy previsible pero sé que lo disfrutaras de todo corazón. Me costó mucho encantarlo, tuve que enviar lechuzas a varias librerías para que lo buscaran y al final aquí lo tienes. Aquel libro que siempre querías encontrar ya está en tus manos. Disfrútalo, te lo mereces. También te he hecho unas cosillas tejiendo. Creo que me han quedado bastante bien gracias a que tengo una buena profesora. Espero que también te gusten._

_Deseo que te lo estés pasando bien con tus padres. Por aquí somos muy pocos. ¡Imagínate, comemos todos, profesores incluidos, en una mesa! ¿Cómo estoy yo? No te quiero engañar porque sé que lo sabrás. Te encuentro a faltar. Creo que ya no sé vivir sin ti._

_Bueno, nos vemos pronto Hermione._

_Te quiere._

_Harry"_

Hermione sonrió de todo corazón mientras desenvolvía los regalos. ¡Claro que le gustaban! Siempre conseguía encontrar lo que ella deseaba. Escribió dos cartas, una breve que sólo contenía una frase, y otra mucho más larga que contenía sus esperanzas. Las ató a la pata que Hedwig le extendía orgullosamente.

- Vuelve a Hogwarts y entrega esta carta a Dumbledore - le acarició el pico - y esta otra a Harry - antes de dejarla volar añadió - Y cuando veas a Harry dale un beso de mi parte…

---------------------------

Se despertó con una suavidad sorprendente. Abrió los ojos con tranquilidad y la consciencia de su cuerpo le llegó mientras la luz cogía formas y tonalidades. Cogió sus redondas gafas para entonar aquella imagen difusa que se formaba delante de él. La habitación mostraba una pincelada de decoración navideña con unas cuantas felicitaciones que flotaban encima de una pequeña mesa.

Cuando se incorporó vio a Hedwig con una pequeña carta en su pata esperando pacientemente en los pies de la cama. Extrañado al ver que no llevaba ningún regalo llegó a gatas hasta la lechuza y acarició su plumaje. Desató la carta y leyó la perfecta pero enigmática carta que Hermione había escrito para él.

"_No importa lo negro que sea el día siempre hay un momento para sonreír. Confía en mí, Harry"_

- ¿Qué quiere decir esto, Hedwig? - preguntó totalmente desconcertado Harry.

La lechuza de un pequeño golpe de alas se posó en los hombros del chico de ojos verdes y a modo de respuesta, como si de un beso se tratara, le dio un suave picotazo en los labios.

- ¡Se puede saber qué haces! - exclamó sorprendido mientras miraba a Hedwig que estaba totalmente hinchada de orgullo al haber cumplido con lo que esa chica que quería tanto a Harry le había mandado hacer. Sonrió al ver así a su lechuza - Feliz Navidad a tu también, Hedwig… Y claro que confió en ti, Hermione…

------------------------------

Andaba por el solitario pasillo con aire distraído. Había ido a las cocinas por un poco de comida, la hora del desayuno se le había pasado, y de paso le daba el regalo a su amigo Dobby que lo recibió con sus brillantes ojos saltando de alegría. Nunca cambiaría…

Se dirigía hacía los terrenos a pasear de nuevo. Más tarde ya abriría los regalos que le esperaban en su habitación. Ahora sólo estaba impaciente por lo que Hermione le había preparado, porque estaba seguro que le sorprendería con algo especial. Ella era así, única.

Avanzó silenciosamente por sus tan bien conocidos corredores del castillo, su primer hogar. Estaba casi seguro que incluso con los ojos vendados llegaría hasta la puerta principal. No pensaba encontrarse con nadie andando por allí sabiendo la poca gente que albergaban las viejas paredes en esos momentos. Pero no se sorprendió al sentir la voz del director dirigiéndose a él unos metros más atrás. Si alguien podía aparecer y desaparecer de la nada ese era Albus Dumbledore.

- Feliz Navidad, Harry - la voz del director sonaba jovial y divertida, como si supiera algo que él no sabía.

- Feliz Navidad, director - le sonrió Harry - ¿Dobby le ha regalado unos bonitos calcetines?

- ¡Oh, sí! - contestó riendo - Este año ha intentado bordarme a mi en ellos, y no le ha salido tan mal…

- En los míos salgo volando con la saeta de fuego - explicó sacándoselos de dentro la túnica - Se ha esmerado mucho este año.

- ¿Saldrás a dar una vuelta? - le preguntó mirando las puertas abiertas del castillo.

- Sí, hoy hace buen día - miró con curiosidad al director que se encontraba sonriendo.

- ¡Cómo si eso fuera un impedimento! - y con una palmadita en el hombro de Harry añadió - Espero que te guste el regalo…

- ¿Qué regalo? - consiguió preguntar al cabo de unos segundos. Pero el director ya estaba andando y no se giró para contestar, se dirigía hacía el fondo del pasillo donde parecía que dos personas, que a Harry se le hacían muy conocidas, le estaban esperando.

Pensando en que Dumbledore seguiría siendo así de enigmático el resto de su vida se colocó bien su preciada bufanda y salió al aire libre. Un cielo bien azul que se extendía hasta el infinito le saludó con un brillante sol que tímidamente se alzaba sobre el horizonte. Contento de poder ser el primero en dejar las huellas en la virgen nieve comenzó a andar haciendo crujir el manto de nieve instalado durante la noche.

Al cabo de dos pasos se dio cuenta de que no era el primero en salir del castillo. Había una estela de huellas que se perdían delante de él. Curioso por saber quién era el otro barco que surcaba mares gélidos empezó a reseguir el rastro.

Se alejaba con tranquilidad del castillo. Parecía que la persona que los había dejado andaba con pequeños pasos contemplando el paisaje. Por la dirección que tomaban juraría que se dirigía hacía el gran lago. Concretamente se dirigía al mejor lugar para contemplar las aguas. Pero era raro que se encaminara hacía allí, normalmente sólo iban allí él y sus dos amigos.

Sus pasos enseguida le llevaron a la colina previa antes de emprender los pocos metros de suave bajada hacía el borde del lago. Desde allí arriba veía con claridad la cristalina agua que se extendía más allá de lo que su vista podía alcanzar, allí delante tenía aquel conjunto de piedras que tan a menudo sostenía sus cuerpos mientras contemplaban atardeceres y aquellos altos árboles que crecían reflejados en un espejo de agua. Esperaba encontrarse eso, pero no esperaba encontrarse esa persona que lo miraba con una ternura que no tenía fin.

- Me alegro de que sigas con tus viejas costumbres, Harry… - aquella voz angelical le acarició los oídos arrancándole una sonrisa.

Allí de pie estaba ella. Perfecta, sonriente y brillante. Reflejada en unas aguas que danzaban suavemente, enmarcada en unos árboles que les habían visto en innumerables veces. Llevaba aquel gorro rojo con unos pequeños reflejos dorados que tanto le habían costado conjurar. Su pelo castaño salía como una ondulada cascada a partir del gorro y la suave brisa lo movía con gracia. En su dulce cuello descansaba la bufanda a juego con el gorro, en una punta una nutria plateada saltaba divertida mientras en la otra un magnífico ciervo se alzaba orgulloso. Y en sus marfileñas manos unos guantes también rojos cerraban el conjunto. Conjunto que había tejido especialmente para ella.

- Y yo me alegro al saber que sigues mis locas costumbres… - le contestó con dulzura mientras paso a paso, como un copo de nieve que caía con suavidad del cielo, acababa con la distancia que le alejaba de su anhelada amiga. Cuando sólo les separaba unos centímetros alargó una mano y acarició la sonrosada mejilla de Hermione - ¿Cómo has llegado? ¿Qué…?

Pero Harry no pudo seguir preguntando, porque no era momento para entender qué había pasado. Más tarde ya sabría que Hermione había escrito al director para pedirle que les viniera a buscar, a ella y a sus padres, para pasar el resto de las Navidades en el colegio para estar con Harry y que sino lo hacía ella misma encontraría el método, ilegal o no, para llegar al colegio. También sabría que las personas que esperaban al director eran los padres de su amiga. Eso ahora no importaba. No importaba porque en esos momentos unos labios tímidos se habían posado sobre los de él. Unos labios que le besaban con la dulzura que sólo ella podía ser capaz de dar.

- Feliz Navidad, Harry - le susurro entre los labios de su amigo cuando se separó un poco.

Harry pudo ver como en el rostro de Hermione se dibujaba la más radiante de las sonrisas que había visto nunca. Recordó la extraña nota que le había enviado esta mañana y todo cobró sentido. En esos momentos tenía todo lo que había deseado Se perdió en ella sin remedio. Quedó atrapado y deseó no salir nunca más de allí. Su sonrisa sería el mejor regalo de Navidad que le harían en su larga y feliz vida.

Porque una sonrisa enriquece quien la recibe sin empobrecer quien la regala. Sólo florece un instante pero su recuerdo dura para siempre.

Tarragona, 21-12-2004


End file.
